Horror Avengers Show ou presque
by Miyuuloki
Summary: Hey, je suis nul pour les résumé mais je dirais juste : remake du petit asgardien rouge ou vous décidez du sort de nos petits ! Remix et parody de Mythe en tout genre !Sinon c'est surtout du Thorki mais attendez vous à d'autre couple Avengers au fils de l'histoire /!/ Venez lire et me partager votre point de vue/!/Merci/!/ CHAPITRE 5 ENFIN EN LIGNE /!/ :D
1. 1er Mythe : Le petit Asgardien rouge

***** Les personnages d'Avengers sont au studio Marvel ! Seule les idées bizarres sont les miennes ! a près tout on à pas idées de penser à des truc pareil xD

* J'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu car moi je me suis bien amusé à écrire ça ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas s'il vous plait de répondre au sondage à la fin car c'est vous qui avez le destin de nos petits asgardiens en mains ;) Je me suis mise à écrire sur Avengers car je trouve que les anglophones écrivent beaucoup plus et qu'on peux aussi écrire voir qui sait les rattraper ? Enfin voilà pardon pour les fautes restantes :S

* * *

**Prologue**

Loki : Bien le bonsoir mes pauvres petites mortelles ! Arrêter immédiatement toute activité celle de baver sur ma sublime plastique en fait partie... Bien nous allons débuter...hum débuter cette soirée.. ohh ahh hiii THOR STOP !

Thor : Oui mon adorable petite frère ! Tu n'aime donc plus les chatouilles ?

Loki : Bon sang t'es abrutit ou tu le fais exprès ! Tu vois pas que je présente un modeste Horror Show que je dois dire complétement barré à toute nos fangirls midgardienne qui à en croire leurs réactions non jamais vu de mâle à notre hauteur ce qui est vrai ! Enfin surtout pour mon illustre personne glori/

Thor : Moui je vois je vois !

Loki : Ne me coupe pas la parole !

Thor : Je vais te couper autre chose si tu continue de faire ton malin !

Loki : O_O hein ?

Thor : quoi hein? … ahhh petit vicieux ! Non je parlais de ta fourbe langue mon frère !

Loki: Heinnn t'as tout gâché en 5secondes bravo ! Bon revenons à nos moutons. Prenez place dans la salle et profité du popcorn pauvres mortelles car les Avengers et moi même vont vous jouez le plus splendide des Horror Show jamais vu à coup de grande reprise de mythe ! Mais enfin tu moment que mon humble personne est présente tout s'illumine voyez vous je/

Thor : oui oui on à compris vient un peu par ici mon frère. ( le tir par le col de sa chemise ) Profité du festin Midgardienne sachant que nous ne sommes pas responsable des différentes sottises et profanations de mythe en tout genre ! Oublié tout ceux à quoi vous pensiez !

Bonne soirée ! ***smile ***

**~ Rideau rouge sang tombe sur la scène ~**

* * *

**Mythe 1 : Mon petit Asgardien Rouge**

_Interface : _

Captain America/ Steve Rogers : Hum.. Hum... Bonsoir oui voilà Bonsoir je serais le narrateur de cette histoire ! Pour être honnête on ma forcé, help ! * crik crik : son d'un fusil à pompe * Euu... Pardon très chère Midgardienne je veux dire que... je suis très heureux de vous présentez cette histoire ! Profitez bien de cette modeste reprise d'un mythe bien connu ! **Action** !

* * *

Steve : Il était une fois un asgardien avec une chevelure doré et des yeux bleue à damné un sain qui descendait du Bifröstpour venir saluer une petite grand mère nommé Nathalie Portman..eu.. non je veux dire Jane Foster ! Qui l'aurai cru mais il fut un temps ou cette petite dame n'était autre que la maitresse de notre petit asgardien ! Le petit asgardien rouge arrive donc devant une forêt sombre ou le croassement des corbeaux résonnent comme un avertissement. Il repousse d'une manière sensuelle... oui sensuelle sa cape rouge sang qu'il exhibe pour glorifier sa personne.

Thor : Ah me voilà enfin près de ma petite Jane que le temps passe vide je suis partie remettre Loki aux autoritées asgardiennes, je reviens enfin sur Midgard comme promis ! Enfin après avoir je l'avoue écumé plusieurs banquets et autres jouissances Ases mais tout de même je reviens et on me dit que ma Jane est devenu presque sourde et c'est exilé au fin fond d'une forêt pour cacher son chagrin...

Bon allons y ! allons rassurer cette petite dame qu'elle parte en paix ! Je vais de ce pas lui apporter un petit pot de confiture de fraise et des petits pains en forme de marteaux ça va de soit !

Steve : sur ses belles paroles Thor s'élança dans l'immense et lugubre forêt ou on pouvait déjà entendre un rire démoniaque au loin. Le loup noir ne raterais pour rien au monde ce petit asgardien rouge qui lui paraît bien naïf !

Thor marche gaiement sur un petit chemin tracé grossièrement dans la forêt au temps des vendeurs ambulants quand soudain un bruit déchira l'obscurité naissante. Thor se rendit enfin compte, il est pas trop tôt franchement Aïe ! Il se rendit enfin compte que le soleil allait rejoindre au loin Morphée offrant au crépuscule une sublime couleur caramel qui fait à présent place aux ténèbres naissantes.

Un bruit alerta Thor qui s'écria Mjöllnir à la main

Thor : Qui est là ? Montre toi vil manant que je te pourfende de mon marteau divin !

Steve : le bruit des feuillages se fait de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus présent. Thor a le souffle coupé quand il surgit soudainement des buissons !

Loki : Hey gentils petit asgardien rouge mais où vas tu à une heure pareille seul dans une sinistre forêt ?

Thor : Oh un mignon petit loup noir ! *** O ***

Loki : Quoi ? O_O ahh nonn te jette pas sur moi ! ahhhh idiot ! Je suis un loup, un LOUP ! UN VILAIN ouii très vilain LOUP ! ahhh Tu m'étouffe idiot ! Ahh j'ai plus de pouvoir j'abandonne ! Je dissipe ma magie !

Thor : je fais un GROS câlin à un loup tout mignon tout mignon ! Oh mais attend ou est passé la fourrure toute douce ? …. Ahhhhh Mon frère O_O

Loki : kuf kuf .. enfin je respireeeeeeee ! Oui c'est moi ! T'es pas bien de serrer dans tes bras de camionneur un loup ! Qui plus est Moi ! Mon magnifique moi ! Idiot !

Thor ; pardonne moi mon frère ! …..oh attend Non je n'ai pas à m'excuser ! Que fais tu ici sur Midgard tu t'es donc échappé de la prison de fer d'Asgard ?

Loki : waaa c'est que t'es devenu un vrai petit futé ! u_u Non enfaite tu rêve ! Oui voilà tu ne fais que rêver je suis toujours enfermer mais tu pense tellement à ma sublime personne que.. ahh mais tu fais QUOII !

Thor : Et bien si c'est un rêve je vais m'installer confortablement et tu vas comment dit on, tu vas t'effeuiller sous mes yeux * bave *

Loki : ah non Thor qui bave qu'elle horreur ! Au secourrrr !

Thor : Vient ici mon frère !

Loki : Quoi ! NON ahhh ahhh NONNN !

Steve : je tiens à signaler que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle... Aucun !

Ah si vous devez voter ! Ah oui c'est ça il faut voté décidément … hum hum donc Tapé 1 si vous voulais que ça finisse, non je dois dire ça * fusil du regard * Ok je vais dire ça ,

alors _Tapé 1_ si vous voulez que Loki & Thor aillent jusqu'au bout c'est à dire rating:M ou presque...

Sinon _Tapé 2_ pour sauver Loki avec l'intervention d'un nouveau personnage ( qui apparaitra de toute manière à un moment ^^ )

Voilà à vous de jouer_ Tapé 1 ou 2_ sur vos tablettes _**REVIEW**_ =P

* * *

* Voilà la suite dépend de vous ! Alors s'il vous plait au moins une review ( oui je suis aussi désespéré que ça T_T ) vous décidez de la suite cette fois ! donc je vais dire que le week prochain j'écris selon la ou les réponses ;D et si il n'y en a a pas j'improviserai x)

*Miyuuloki.


	2. 2ème Mythe : Suite

Voilà enfin la suite ! ^0^ Merci à tous ceux et toute celle qui ont participé vos review m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Comme promis et même avec un peu d'avance *héh* voilà le nouveau chapitre suite et fin du 1er mythe parodié dans ce horror show ou presque, le petit asgardien rouge :D

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous vous plaise ^^ j'ai mis un rating M mais je préfère laisser plus de place à votre imagination. Amusez vous bien ! Un nouveau soudage vous attend en fin de chapitre =)

ps: les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à l'univers Marvel. Ps2: les mots en gras sont l'intervention du metteur en scène en coulisse à savoir moi ! xP

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Suite du mythe 1**

Steve Rogers : Madames & Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlman, même si je pense qu'il n'y pas vraiment beaucoup d'homme aussi fou pour lire ce ma *** Hum ***, ahaa ^^'' , bref voici les résultats tant attendu ! Tout d'abord nous tenons à remercier les participants pour... votre choix, oui voilà votre choix qui décide de notre sort à nous autres pauvres avengers démunieeee bouu * snif *

Tony Stark : Eu... ^^'' .. Bon je vais reprendre le flambeaux ! En tout cas je vais faire mon possible pour aider ce pauvre captain America avec cette lourde tâche ! Donc Bien le bonjours mes petites louves voici les résultats... * regarde dans l'enveloppe * * se tape le crâne avec sa paume de main * Bien c'est une majorité écrasante pour... , j'ai mal au cœur pourquoi le fan service avant tout hein? Pourquoiiii ?, enfin tant que c'est pas moi ahahaa

*** ton tour viendra *** shit ! Bref Vote 1 en tête avec 60% des votes contre 40% pour le vote 2 ! C'est donc du pure Thorki qui vous attend ! * chuchote * _Thorki mais c'est quoi ça comme nom on dirait une marque de papier toilette_ * Aïeeeeeuuuu !

C'est bon pardon j'ai rien dit ! Mon dieu de la à me jeter une chaussure en pleine face bande d'hysté/ *** regard furieux*** je veux dire excusez moi mes petites louves adorées ahaaha

Bon Steve tu... Steve?

Steve Rogers : * snif * PourQuoiiiii

Tony Stark : eu... bon commençons, Thor * se tourne vers la droite , Loki * se tourne de gauche * c'est à vous ! Fight ! Et oui Loki tu passe à la casserole ! Mouahaa

Loki : QQUOII ! Bande de pauvre mortelle sans cervelle !

Thor : Ahh mon frère tu es génial tu arrive à faire des rimes en un rien de temps !

Loki : Tu te fous de moi là ? Ta crue qu'on été chez mémé géniarde ou quoi !

Thor : Crois moi si on était chez mémé géniarde comme dans notre enfance sur Asgarde ça fait belle lurette que tu l'aurais fais ton effeuillage !

Loki : Tss...

Tony stark : Bien bien on en apprend tout les jours ! Alors comme ça vous avez une grand-mère qui s'appelle géniarde c'est marrant parce que** * regard impatient, très impatient * **Roooo... bon reprenons l'histoire ! Steve tu veux... Steve..

Steve Rogers : Le monde est fouuu FOUUU !

Tony Stark : o_O ça devient critique là ! Qu'on amène une serpillère on a un blessé ! Ça aura pas mit longtemps en plus u_u

Donc dans une forêt sombre ou le brouillard avait recouvert les feuillages touffus, hé c'est bien trouvé ça ! Y'a plusieurs sorte de chose touffus qui n'y paraît hihi _**BAF**_** * cahier dans le crâne *** quoi c'est vous qui le prenez sous des angles pervers pff.

Alors...Nous retrouvons le petit asgardien rouge en pas si mauvaise position que ça car celui ci c'était assis sur un GROS rochet, oui je mime le rochet je vis le texte moi !

Non loin de la, en face de celui ci, le loup dut usé de tout ses charmes pour égaré le pauvre et naïf enfin pas si pauvre vu qu'il est prince ni si naïf vu que c'est lui qui soumet Loki mouaaha … d'accord stop !

Loki : faut vraiment que je dise ça ?

Thor : oui mon frère dépêche toi ! J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche !

Loki : T_T par pitié parle pas comme ça espèce d'homme des cavernes ! Bien ! Mon petit asgardien rouge... arf... tu n'aurais pas dut t'égarer dans ma forêt ! Tu risque de prendre de mauvais chemin !

Thor : Oh oui de trèèès mauvais chemin ! * bave *

Loki : … arf... Et puis zut ! Oui tu risque de prendre un mauvais chemin qui te conduira de toute les manières possibles à MOI ! Je suis l'être qui t'envoutera et te soumettra car je suis le magnifique Loki Laufayson le loup vorace de cette forêt ! Maintenant admire ma plastique qui n'a rien à envier à la tienne Monsieur Musclor !

Thor : Oh oui mon Lokiiii * bouche grande ouverte *

Tony Stark : c'est ainsi que Loki... O_O whaouu c'est qu'il est bien foutu !

Donc c'est ainsi que Loki commença à se dandiner sur une musique sensuelle, mais qu'elle musique on est dans la forêt ? *** c'est un spectacle idiot *** heinnn ! Oui c'est sur vu comme ça...

Hum.. Loki commença à descendre lentement la fermeture éclaire de sa … combinaison de loup affamé.. Thor put alors apercevoir son torse finement musclé ou une perle de sueur déambulé lentement sur sa peau laiteuse passant par un de ses tétons rosissant à l'appel du désirs pour descendre jusqu'à son entre jambe déjà bien gorgé d'envie. Thor n'en pouvait plus ! Le contraste de cette peau si désirable avec ses cheveux couleurs ébènes fient tourné la tête de notre petit asgardien rouge au point ou son bas ventre lui fit aussi cruellement mal... Loki termina enfin son effeuillage en se débarrassant lentement très lentement de son pantalon de cuir vert. Thor suivit chaque mouvement des fines mains de son frère et mourait littéralement d'impatience.

C'est alors que le peu de tissus sur le corps d'Apollon de Loki tomba au sol dans un mouvement léger et fluide... le sang fut abondant des narines du petit asgardien rouge qui s'aventure désormais sur une nouvelle route qui semble lui être très agréable et encore inconnue...

Thor : * O * je... je peux toucher ?...

Loki : Idiot... donne moi ta main... je vais te montrer comment faire ça correctement...

Thor : ah mais pourquoi tu t'assis sur moi comme ça !

Loki : A ton avis ! Pour être mieux installé ! Tu dois faire des mouvements de va et vient correctement exécuté sinon la magie ne marchera pas...

Thor : ahhh Mon Lokii assit à califourchon sur moi … son torse d'une blancheur immaculée frôlant mon corps brulant... Ton épée brandit d'une longueur conséquente près de mon ventre... ahh que tu es beau … que tu es/

Loki : Appétissant ! C'est ça que tu allais dire pas vrai ! Pose ta si grande main sur ce si grand trophée que la nature m'a donné et fait ce que je t'ai dis mon petit asgardien rouge !

Thor : Oh Loki que tes bijoux sont grand.

Loki : c'est pour avoir plus de plaisir mon frère.

Thor : Oh Loki que tes mains sont fines et blanches comme la peau d'un nourrisson.

Loki : c'est pour mieux te berné mon frère.

Thor : Oh Loki que cet fontaine d'un liquide blanc jaillissant sous mes doigts est impressionnante.

Loki : Ahhh... c'est.. parce que tu m'as fais plaisir mon … ahh..frère...

Thor : oh alors les mouvements de va vient ainsi que mes pressions sur ton membre on était un réel plaisir si j'ai bien compris ?

Loki : … non... pas du tout !..

Thor : Ah que tu es mignon mon frère !

Tony Stark : O_O hum … eu …. comment vous voulez que j'intervienne après ça !

Loki : pff vient nous rejoindre tant qu'a faire !

Thor : QUOI ! NON ! Loki est à MOI ! grrr

Tony Stark : ^^'' eu... du calme Thor ! J'en veux pas ! D'ailleurs quel résiliation Loki !

Bien après cette épisode émoustillant pour nos deux protagonistes ils s'endormirent paisiblement Loki toujours sur le petit asgardien rouge qui fini donc par commencer lentement mais surement à passer de l'autre coter de la barrière... Loki se réveilla le premier et s'empressa de demander l'adresse de cette Jane Foster à son compagnon endormi qui lui murmura la dite adresse.

Au petit matin Thor se réveilla enfin et réalisa que Loki était déjà parti !

En effet celui ci c'était rendu à grande enjambée chez cette grand-mère Foster pour la manger au sens propre cette fois ci ! A près tout le loup avait une petite faim après les efforts déployés pour distraire et ralentir le petit asgardien rouge !

Loki : hum.. arrr.. mii...aaaa..Ooo.. c'est bon ça passera comme du feu ! Hihi ! Quoi mais c'est quoi ce rire O_O ! Bref hum hum …* prend une grosse voix * Bonjours Jane c'est Thor ouvre moi !

Jane Foster : Ah Thor c'est vraiment toi ?

Loki : Oui bien sur ! Je suis revenu uniquement pour toi ! * signe de doigt mit dans la bouche comme si il allait vomir *

Jane Foster : Je suis siii heureuse ! Tire la bobinette chéra !

Loki : Hein?

Jane foster : Tire la bobinette chéra ! Comme la dernière fois voyons.

Loki : ahh ouii. ( merde ) Mais je ne m'en souviens plus tu sais des millénaires sont passé sur Asgard depuis !

Jane Foster : Oh Bien.. je vois.. je t'ouvre alors !

Loki : hahaha qu'elle idiote ! Bouuuu !

Jane Foster : ahhhhhh

Loki : Pauvre mortelle il n'y a que MOI qui est droit de mangé Thor au sens figuré du terme si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Quoi que tu es bien ridé et qu'est devenu ta poitrine on dirait des vieilles chaussettes tombantes ?

?: Lâche la immédiatement !

Loki : Quoi ?

Tony Stark : Un nouveau personnage débarque ! Thor quand à lui après plusieurs heures à chercher son chemin décida finalement., c'est pas trop tôt u_u, d'utiliser son marteau divin pour voyager à une vitesse impressionnante coupant au passage quelques pauvres arbres et leurs touffes, le retour de la touffe bouafff ahhhahhhhiiihii Boum * bouclier de captain America arrivait en plaine tête *

AAAÏÏEUU ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ! Ah mais c'est toi Steve ! Espèce de vieux crouton mal digéré !

Steve Rogers : Je vais mieux Tony le playboy milliardaire philanthrope je sais plus quoi !

Je vais finir merci !

Tony Stark : Ah non je me suis tapé le strip tease, assez rapide d'ailleurs, de Loki et leurs petites jouissances !

Steve Rogers : Oui et bien je vais t'aider en finissant ! Voilà ça te va mieux dit comme ça ! * tousse * _crétin_ !

Tony Stark : Mouaii... * tousse * _momie mal dessécher_ !

Steve Rogers : Bien, le chasseur fit donc sont entré ! Loki en fut troublé ! Jane Foster a pu s'enfuir aussi vite que ses petites jambes pu... eu.. oui c'est ça !

Tony Stark : Pff t'es nul comme orateur Monsieur le super soldat ! Je suis sur que toi tu tire un coup est y'a plus personne !

Steve Rogers : Ah ouai tu veux que je te montre ?

Tony Stark : O_O hein ?

Steve Rogers : Bref !

Oeil de faucon : Je vais reprendre mon texte ! Vous êtes nul tout les deux !

La veuve noire : Bien dit mon petit Clint !

Oeil de faucon : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! grrr et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous la toi ? Va t'occuper des décors !

La veuve noire : oui oui … pff.. t'en fais trop ta de la chance que je sois bien luné !

Tony Stark : Bien reprenons ! Le chasseur a donc neutralisé le loup après une bataille sans merci qui les conduits jusqu'au lit.. la flèche du chasseur se rapprochant dangereusement de l'anneau... oui de l'anneau de chair rose de Loki... Quand soudain ! Thor débarqua ! Il se mit dans une rage folle !

Thor : QUEST CE QUE TU OSE FAIRE A MONNNN LOKIIII !

Oeil de faucon : mais rien voyons c'est... arf … c'était pour le punir de c'en être pris à une dame sans défense !

Loki : Tss t'aurai pas du essayer de faire ça ! Je suis pas un animal !

Thor & Oeil de faucon : Si dans l'histoire t'en est un justement !

Loki :HEIN ! Ah oui je suis le loup c'est vrai... pourquoi faut toujours que je sois celui qui a un karma de merde !

Tony Stark : Nous finirons sur cette note final ! Le chasseur n'a plus de dent car il a osé toucher au précieux Loki de Thor. Quand au 2 autres ils sont repartie main dans la main ou plutot main à travers une cage pour Loki, bien fait ! Groua groua groua groua.

Loki : Ahhh ça t'apprendra homme en ferraille ! Vive ma magie ! Mouahaa

Steve Rogers : Bien... Bien... voilà un Tony Stark changeait en grenouille ! Super ! Bref c'est ainsi que ce termine l'histoire du petit asgardien rouge qui n'a jamais pu revoir grand-mère Foster mais qui est reparti avec un trophée à savoir les jolies petites fesses roses de son frère Loki !

Bien aimable à vous d'avoir suivis cet horror show changer en fan service finalement …

Tony Stark : Groua grouaa

Steve Rogers : Quoi ? Ah oui j'allais oublié ! Votre avis compte toujours très chère ! Il vous faudra désormais choisir un nouveau couple parmi le reste des avengers, pitié pas moiiii *** regard assassin couteau en main *** eu.. pardon.. Donc il vous faudra choisir le prochain couple vedette du nouveau mythe revisité ! Bien sur Thor & Loki se retrouverons à commenter votre choix !

Loki : ahh enfin ! Je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie ! Tu en a bien profité j'espère Steve et les autres avengers ! Vous allez souffrir mouahaa

Oeil de faucon : le pire c'est que ce malade mental a raison u_u

Loki : Tu veux que je te change en chèvre ? En plus je suis pas plus malade que tout mes fan girls adorées ! * clin d'oeil * * marre de sang dans la salle * * évanouissement *

Thor : Mon frère pourquoi tu as fais ça T-T regarde le massacre dans la salle maintenant n'est -ce pas * sourire ravageur * * clin d'oeil * = même résultat !

La veuve noire : Waaa 3x plus de sang à nettoyé super ! - - '

Steve Rogers : Bien on passe sur ça … C'est à vous ! * grand sourire *

La veuve noire : Ah non n'en rajoute pas !

Steve Rogers : Rooo … de toute manière le nettoyage de sang c'est toujours pour bi bi alors un peu plus un peu moins... Bon à vos claviers très chère ! ^0^

* * *

**The End !**

Voilà le mythe 1 terminé ! Je vous rassure je laisse un peu de répit mais pas tant que ça à Thor et Loki qui vont être la prochaine fois à la place de steve et tony pour commenté et mettre leur grains de sel dans le nouveau mythe revisité façon avengers et façon fan service ;D Merci pour vos reviews et j'attends vos propositions de couple ! Vous avez le choix : Tony&Steve, Tony&Banner, Natasha&Clint ... ah vous de choisir ! je prendrais le couple qui reviens au moins 2 fois ;)

Byebye et encore merci pour votre soutien ! Miyuuloki.


	3. 3ème Mythe : Le prince et la grenouille

**Chapitre 3 : Le Prince d'Amérique et la grenouille !**

Loki : Bien le bonsoir pauvres mortelles en chaleur ici votre maitre ultime Loki et l'autre baltringue musclé nommé Thor mon frère, celui que je me coltine 365j/365 sachant que j'essaie de le tuer les ¾ du temps.

Thor ; Bref... Bonsoir nous allons donc vous contez une charmante petite histoire sur le couple élu Tony stark dit Iron man et Steve rogers dit Captain America.

Tony : et vazy allons bon encore et toujours moii croua, croua

Loki : Ahah tu te tais vermine ! Reste en grenouille ça nous sera utile pour cette histoire niak niak

Thor : mon frère chéri évite de faire des bruits aussi coquin j'ai du mal a me retenir... :$

Loki : O_O Quoi ? Tu es vraiment un excité de l'anus !

Steve : Waoooo c'est quoi ces insultes non galante ! Nous sommes en présence de jeune fille pardi !

Loki : ouai des jeunes filles en rûtent oui ! *** regard meurtrier *** ahah ^^''

Thor : en rûte ne se dit pas pour des demoiselles ! *** hochement de tête approuvant ***

Loki : Tss tu m'énerrrrrvveeee Ok parfait ! Très chère Demoiselle nous allons commencer, tony _* pointe du doigt *_ steve _* pointe un autre doigt en sa direction *_ ( ne rien voir de pervers ne rien pensez de pervers ! ) hum vous allez souffrir aaahhaahaa *** regard : stop now * **tss comme si j'allais t'obéir vieille mégèr/ *** sceptre de loki pointé droit sur ses parties intimes + sourire sadique *** O_O …. Ok bon voici le titre ahahah Le prince d'Amérique et la grenouille !

Steve : Oh super je suis un prince ! :D

Tony : croua T_T

Thor : Bien commençons ! Il était une fois un prince vivant dans un magnifique château orné de pierre précieuse et d'or au saint d'une forêt luxuriante. Mais le prince d'Amérique s'ennuyait terriblement seul dans sa luxueuse demeure Il/

Loki : Il essayait de se soulager seul en prenant son courage à deux mains et en appliquant des va et vient répété pour ressentir le plaisir manquant tel un frustré attendant que le précieux liquide blanc jaillise autre part que dans ses fines et fortes mains !

Steve : bouuu pourquoiiii Loki je t'ai rien fais pourtant ! Et toi tu me fais passé pour un frustré de la vie bouu * snif * T_T

Loki : ahah c'est ma vengeance je t'avais prévenu !

Thor : bien continuons :)

Loki : si tu dis encore une fois Bien je te tue sur le champ blond sans cervelle !

Thor : moi aussi je t'aime mon adorable petit Loki 3

Loki :eu... d'ou ta vu que j'étais petit je fais 1m86 déjà Ok ! Tss

Steve : eh oh y'a quelqu'un ? Et notre histoire T_T Tony réagit !

Tony : croua !..

Loki : Ah !

Thor : Bi..eu je veux dire Ok reprenons ! Le prince qui s'ennuyait fermement se rendit par une belle après-midi ensoleillé dans son jardin zen et il s'arrêta devant son étang dans un coin reculé de sa forêt personnelle, là il y découvrit une petite grenouille toute mignonne qui lui dit :

Tony : hein quoi c'est à moi ? Ah je reparle :D croua , hum... Bonjours beau et jeune prince croua , si tu m'embrasse croua , je me transformerai en la personne qui t'es destiné croua !

Steve : Bien j'accepte ! :D

Tony :Hein O_o aussi vite croua ! T'es pas un peu con sur les bords toi croua !

Steve : il suffit je n'ai pas à entendre autant de médisance ! Viens par la ma petite grenouille sur patte !

Tony : waaaa Crouaaa

Loki : Hum je vous l'avais dit que ce prince est un gros frustré bien dégueux !

Thor : ahah mon frère que tu es beau !

Loki : qu'est ce ça vient faire là ça !

Thor : Moi aussi je vais t'embrasser voilà ce que ça signifie ! Vient un peu par la mon gros vilain avec ta charmante langue de vipère !

Loki : Heinn … Waaah Thor du calme arrêteuuu * Kiss *

Steve : Bien à nous mon petit Tony !

Tony : Eu.. oui mais je veux pas de ta langue poussiéreuse de soldat croua ! * Kiss *

Loki : Pouaaaa Bordel idiot ! Ta vraiment mis la langue en plus ! J' hallucine !

Thor : il faut être deux pour ça mon frère et il me semble que ta fourbe langue a été très active ! :3

Loki : tsss... Bref après avoir échangé un chaste baiser, pas comme moi et ce gros lourdeau de Thor _* regard tout mielleux de Thor * _oui voilà bon, la grenouille se changea alors en un beau jeune homme aussi intelligent que nue ! Intelligent, beau non sérieux vous le gâté trop après on va encore ce tapé son discours de narcissique u_u en plus JE suis bien plus beau et plus charmant ! Non mais regarder mes yeux ! Ce sont de vrai perle tantôt bleue tantôt vert et quand je souris ne suis-je pas le plus adorable des hommes :D_ ( merci Tom Hiddleston de me donner un physique pareil Ahleloua !__** * ceci est une dédicace personnelle :D * **_)

Tony : Eu... Pfff t'es juste jaloux ahahaahaaa C'est vrai que je possède une anatomie parfaite ! Sois en satisfait Steve !

Steve : Mouai...

Tony : c'est QUOI ce Mouaii ? * grrr * tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses mon pauvre petit vieux ! T'a appris a te contenter de peu voilà tout ! Ah mais attendez y'a plus le croua a l'horizon :D

Steve : pfff bah non banane je te signale que je t'ai embrassé et que tu es devenu un beau jeune homme justement ! Mon dieu t'a écouté que ce qui t'arrange en faite u_u

Thor : BON SA SUFFIT LES ENFANTS ! Alors le prince fut surpris que la personne qui lui soit destiné soit un homme O_O mais il accepta volontiers ce fardeaux quand celui ci s'approcha de lui dans une démarche de félin toujours nue * of course *

Loki :O_O Thor comment tu coupe la discutions comme ça et tu reprends comme si de rien n'était c'est trop drôle xD

Thor : il faut bien que quelqu'un sans charge mon frère :)

Tony : il est tout fière de lui maintenant ahah ! Donc mon beau prince laisser moi vous dire que vous avez gagné le droit d'épouser ma magnifique personne !

Steve : Oh mais c'est vous qui avait l'honneur et le privilège de devenir ma reine ! :D

Tony : très bien mais laisser moi vous montrez certain de mes talents je sais faire beaucoup de chose seulement avec mes deux mains et ma délicate bouche !

Steve : Ah non il faut se marié d'abord !

Tony : u_u oh le vieux crouton ta tout gâché !

Thor : Hum... c'est alors que...

Loki :Ahhh ahhh hiiii ahhhiiii

Thor : Mon frère arrête de rire de la sorte ! Donc c'est alors que le prince s'empressa de conduire sa belle ou son beau … ouai voilà, jusqu'à l'hotel pour ce marié il commanda un mariage expresse en grande pompe ! La nuit venu le prince allait enfin pouvoir consommer son mariage.

Loki : Je reprends ! Donc le prince tout excité se précipita dans la chambre en tenant sa reine dans ses bras comme une princesse !

Steve : Non tu te fous de moi là u_u il est trop lourd !

Tony : De quoi comment ça mon choux à la crème mais absolument pas ! Et en plus c'est la tradition aller viens un peu parla !

Steve : bouuu je vais me péter une cote voir 3 faciles !

Tony : tu préférerais que je mette mon armure d'Iron man peut être ?

Steve : non sa ira !

Tony : en plus pourquoi tu la ramène tes un super soldat bourré au stéroïde ! Tu me porte facilement pauvre tache !

Steve : oui bien sur mais c'était pour le principe !

Tony : O_o c'est homme est trop bizarre moi je vous le dis !

Loki : Bref on se tait bande de charognard ! Donc il conduisit sa belle dans leur chambre et là en enleva le pantalon de son partenaire anciennement grenouille de son état il découvrit une ceinture de chasteté O_O non mais ça devient n'importe quoi ! * regard assassin qui dit continu ou je te tue * Humm …. Alors le prince excédé décida de brisé l'ouverture du cadenas grâce à son bouclier hyper puissant, mouai pas tant que ça *^^''* Et là leurs ébats dura 1 semaine non stop jour et nuit ça y aller ! Le plaisir et l'odeur enivrante du désir enfin libéré emplissait la pièce ! Tony était bien docile et soumis à son mari que dis-je son altesse suprême ! Il lui léchait les pieds et d'autres parties du corps tout aussi sensible ! C'est ainsi que 9 mois plus tard... Hein ! À oui voilà … 9 mois plus tard ils partirent en voyage rien que tout les deux. Fin pourri à mon avis * Ton avis on s'en fou * Charmant je retiens ! * retiens ce que tu veux Loki la prochaine fois tu retiendras un ou 2 truc appétissant tu verras mouahha * O_o mais cette enfant est folle !

Thor : Stop Loki ne critique pas notre humble méteusse en scène ! :D * moi aussi je t'adore *

Loki : Tsss * mais je t'adore aussi loki sois pas jaloux * Qui a dit que j'étais jaloux ? Bref un commentaire les 2 autres ?

Tony : Oui pourquoi suis-je le soumis ?

Loki : Parce que j'avais envie ! Et toi Steve ?

Steve : bah rien de spécial on peux aller manger ?

Thor : Oui allons y ! Go au fast food que c'est bon ces petites chose vous avez les tranches de pain avec de la viande et/

Tony : Oui des hamburgers ! Bon mes cocos à vous de choisir comme d'habitude le lieux du prochain chapitre vous avez le choix entre la bibliothèque, la piscine, stark industry ( O_O heinn non ils vont tout me dégueulasser * chut ! * oui madame ) et enfin autres propositions ! Voilà à la prochaine !


	4. 4ème Mythe : La Piscine1

Bonjours ou Bonsoir à tous ! Merci de me suivre ça me fait super plaisir :D Donc voilà comme chaque semaine le chapitre que je vous dois ! Comme d'habitude je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aussi quand vous allez lire ce mini délire x)

Le lieu que vous avez choisi est la Piscine ! Ahh il fait beau il fait chaud on sirote des cocktails au bord de l'eau on fait trempette et là qu'est-ce qu'on voit ? Les beaux Avengers et le superbe vilain débarque torse nu … * bave *

Hum bref reprenons : les personnages sont à l'univers Marvel l'excentricité et les blagues nulles sont à moi ! XD

Profitez bien de ce court chapitre !

* * *

**La Piscine de toute les tentations ½**

Loki : Bonjours très chères et loyaux sujets, moi votre roi inter-galactique est ravi de vous voir ramper enfin à ses pieds ! Ahahaha c'est votre destiné vous êtes née pour être asservi par moi Loki the god of mischief et je/

Tony : On a compris c'est le clore de la piscine qui te bousille les neurones -'

Loki: Quoi ! insignifiant homme de métal tu/

Tony : Thorrrrrr Viens prendre ton abrutit de frère il pique encore ça petite cricrise !

Thor : J'arrive ! L'eau de votre piscine très chère tony est fort agréable faire des plongeons y est très divertissant ! :D

Tony : whaaaaa * bave *

Oeil de faucon : Ah ça tu la dis whaaa c'est quoi tout ses bèques reluisant * bave * à tien meme les goutte d'eau ruisselantes sur son torse sont incroyablement sexy !

Thor : De quoi :D

Loki : Raaa t'es un con Thor ! Et vous arrêter de baver sur lui !

Tony : oh pardon c'est vrai il est tout à toi voyons mon petit Loki !

Loki : Non c'est pas ça !

Oeil de faucon : Bon bah alors tu es jaloux parce qu'il est mieux foutu que toi ?

Loki :Ah ah ah pauvre ignorant Thor est peut être plus baraqué que moi mais j'ai d'autres nombreux avantage dont mon corps d'Apollon ( merci Nafrayu pour ta review qui m'a soufflé l'idée du dieu grec ;D ) et comment dire au risque de vous voir vous sentir inférieur et puis zut J'ai Mjöllnir dans mon pantalon moi mes chères !

Oeil de faucon/Tony stark : O_O genreeee

Thor : Je confirme !

Oeil de faucon : Quoi tu confirme Thor !

Tony : j'y crois pas ! Vazy alors dans la piscine ! Mais sans maillot A poil !

Oeil Faucon : Ouai à poil !

Steve rogers/Banner/veuve noire : Nous voilà ! :) …. O_O

Loki : Très bien ! Vous arrivez à point pour le spectacle de votre vie ! Ohh Natacha vous êtes plutot bien roulé pour une mortelle

Thor : Heinnnn * regard jaloux *

Loki : Ah ! Je plaisante Thor rentre les griffes tu vois bien que parmi tout ses charognard torse nue tu es de loin le plus sexy ! Enfin pour l'instant ! C'est partie compter jusqu'à 3

Tous ensemble : 1... 2... thor: eu.. * regard de l'assemblé * à oui pardons 3!

Loki : J'arrive en boulet de canon dans la piscine et/ ( scène culte de Tom sautant nue dans une piscine je vous laisse chercher ;D )

Tony : Piscine fabriquait par Stark industry 100% résistante avec système d'épuration de l'eau intégrer complétement monter sur cette immense scène uniquement pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ;D

Coulson : * clape de cinéma * Fin du message PUB votre programme va reprendre.

Loki : Alors ?

Veuve noire : Sors de la piscine qu'on puisse admirai ta soit disant plastique parfaite toute mouill.. mouii...mouilléé * bave * * tombe dans les pommes *

Oeil de faucon : j'avoue que y'a de quoi tombé à la renverse O_O Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Tony : wahaouu et bah ! Le dieu des mensonges a pour une fois dit la vérité ! En même regarder moi ses long doigts sur cette fine mains vous savais bien ce qu'on dit des hommes avec des long doigts !

Thor : non on dit quoi ? Et maintenant stop de reluqué le charmant petit Q de mon loki ! * attrape une serviette et enroule Loki tout en le serrant contre lui *

Loki : Ah mais avoue que j'ai fermé le bec à tout le monde ! * hyper fière de lui * Et non homme de métal je ne mens pas quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose ! Thor une fois de plus tu montre combien tu es stupide ! u_u

Banner : Bon je vais intervenir. Alors ami Thor sur terre quand un homme un longue et fine mains comme celle de Loki on dit que.. son entre jambe doit être très impressionnant et donc biologiquement parlant il en possède une très longue ! On voit donc que c'est vrai .. et bien un fait scientifique de /

Tony : Raaa hulk est bien plus drôle bordel ! Ahh le doux souvenir du loki hochet

Loki : Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?

Banner : Ah hulk est prêt a venir te rafraichie la mémoire mon beau petit loki en sucre ça te tente ?

Thor : Non ami Banner il ne désire point ce frotter à votre ignoble créature verte :D

Loki : Tss ce mec est complétement autiste u_u

Tony : * attrape par la taille Loki et l'entraine avec lui dans l'eau * Allons faire trempette mon beau Apollon ! Humm bien ferme et humide comme j'aime !

Thor : grrrrr

Banner : ah le hulk de Thor va se réveiller aussi je pense !

Loki : cof cof j'ai bu de cette eau abobinable !

Tony : Oh voyons c'est aucune parce que je sert dans mes bras le corps nu de se chieur de loki comme moi et qu'il n'y a qu'un minuscule morceau de tissus nous séparons qu'il y a un problème n'est-ce pas mon ballour ? Kyaa … nonn Thor Stopp

Thor : GRRRR

Loki : Thor je suis pas un jouerrrrrrrrrr * Thor a sauter comme un dingue dans l'eau au point que son caleçon s'est enlevé et il s'est précipité sur tony stark qu'il a viré en un coup de rein puissant que Loki connais tant et maintenant il étouffe littéralement loki dans un gros bras musclé * Coff J'arrive pas a respirerrr cof thor... cof hein tu chiale !

Thor : je pleure snif parce que bouuu Tu es MON adorable loki ! Tu es comme un petit chat qui me mord et me griffe et pourtant que j'aime plus que tout !

Oeil de faucon : ah je reviens et y'a une déclaration d'amour en direct ! Trop bien sortez les pop corn je vais m'installer sur cette chaise longue regarder, manger et bronzer tout ça en même temps si c'est pas beau tout ça ahhhh vive la piscine mes petits coq !

Loki : Tss... * rougie légèrement * qu'elle déclaration ! Je pense que tu peux pas faire mieux... mais c'est tout ce don j'ai besoin Thor... My brother... My lover... * regarde ses pieds dans l'eau *

Thor : Oh que c'est beau ! Je t'aime Lokii * l'embrasse à pleine bouche comme un prisonnier qui vient de sortir de prison après 10 longues années d'abstinence ! En mode frustration extrême ! *

Loki : humm... c'est bon ta fini.. * rouge comme une tomate * tss je te jure plus guimauve y'a pas ! * Thor sert encore et toujours Loki dans ses brase quand ils se rendent compte que .. * eu.. je sens un truc dure là... non thor t'abuse ! Nos 2 membres se touchent même quand on est pas au courant O_O

Thor : Ah oui .. et bien allons dans les cabines my lover !

Loki : tu sais ce que ça veux dire lover ?

Thor : je ne suis pas aussi bête mon frère tu as tendance à me prendre pour un abrutit !

Loki : parce que t'en ai un ! Tu pense qu'a la guerre, les banquets, le sexe voilà point final !

Thor : tu oublis le plus important !

Loki : Hein quoi ?

Thor : Toi ! * kiss tout doux juste des lèvres se goutant, se frôlant délicatement *

Loki : Bien elles sont ou ses cabines * cherche du regard *

Tony : Droit devant vous ! Passe moi la crème solaire Steve tu m'en étale dan le dos s'il te plait mon choux je te ferai plein de poutou sur tout le corps après ça ;)

Steve : bien ! Qu'est-ce que poutou ?

Loki : des bisous ! Même moi je sais Tss le nul ! Bref * tire Thor par le bras et sort de la piscine d'un pas décidé ! * Let's go !

Avengers : A suivre ! :D Enjoy ! Merci de nous suivre ! * courbette *

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Merci à vous de me suivre je ne pensais pas avoir autant de personne suivant mes petits délires :O ! Un immense merci à ceux qui me font partager leurs avis leur point de vu et surtout leur vote car oui cette fic et pour vous et faite par vous c'est logique d'avoir son mot à dire en t'en que lecteur n'est-ce pas ;)

( on m'a demander de voir Oeil de faucon et bien le voilà plus déluré que prévu j'aime ce contraste car les marvel il est assez drole aussi ^^ on m'a aussi demander du IronFrost que j'aime aussi bon je vous avoue que j'en ai mit ici mais une très petite dose si vous en voulez plus ou si vous avec d'autre réclamation une petite review et je réponds a vous attente ;D )

Prochain sondage place à Oeil de faucon qu'on entend peu !

Oeil de faucon-Clint : Merci enfin un peu de reconnaissance ! Bonsoir mesdames voici le sondage humm hum … En plus de la scène classer M entre Loki et Thor qu'elle couple voulez vous faire apparaître en plus dans le prochain chapitre sachant que toute les combinaisons sont possible ? Voilà bon vote et à la prochaine ! Ps : ne me choisi pas ! * regard assassin * euu j'ai peur T_T faite comme bon vous semble mesdemoiselles ! La c'est mieux je trouve ! A la prochaine ! ( ps : clint/courson peux être envisagé ! )

Quoii Bouuu la méchante T_T

Voilà tout est dit vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ;) encore une fois merci et pardon ce chapitre est assez court ^^'' il sera donc en 2 parties le volet piscine se termine + reprise d'un mythe pour le prochain. Bye !

Miyuuloki votre humble metteuse en scène.


	5. 5ème Mythe : Piscine2&Narcisse déchainé

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous pardonné mon retard Je m'en veux terriblement mais avec mon voyage à Londres et mon déménagement enfin bref j'ai pas eu trop de temps :/ J'entre à la fac mais j'essayerais quand même de rester fidèle au poste !  
**

**Merci pour votre soutient c'est ça qui me motive ! :D je vous sollicite encore pour un petit sondage vous avez l'habitude maintenant ;) vous le découvrirez à la fin ! Et les personnages appartiennent toujours à l'univers Marvel ^^**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Horror Show Chapitre 5 : Piscine &Narcisse déchainé !**

Tony : Nous revoilà ! Hâte de savoir la suite petite coquine *héhé*

Steve : Tony s'il te plait -.-'

Tony : Rooo ça va ça va ! Avoue toi aussi tu veux qu'on aille dans les cabines de la piscine hein * **clin d'oeil aguicheur ***

Steve : * tout rouge *

Natasha : Bref reprenons car j'en suis sur vous aussi vous voulez voir ce qui se passe entre Thor et Loki... KYAAA Moii Aussiiii * bave * + * mode surexciter *

Clint : eu... Bon ba en attendant Bruce tu viens plonger avec moi ?

Brune : Oui avec grand plaisir ! Mais à une condition sinon je ne répond plus de rien et l'autre risque d'intervenir !

Clint : d'accord tout ce que tu veux ! :D

Bruce : * remonte ses lunettes avec un sourire sadique/pervers au choix * Bien bien allons y …

Nathasha : Mon dieu que tu es naïf mon petit clint enfin ça va être drôle ahah

Clint : Hein pourquoi ?!

Bruce : et bah voilà je n'ai pas de maillot de bain … donc on y va tout nueeeee

Clint : HEIN * bruce tire sur le maillot rouge vif de Clint pour dévoiler son anatomie qui n'a rien a envier au autre rassurez vous ;) et il l'entraine dans la piscine dans un grand splash *

Natasha : Ahhhahha * larme à l'oeil * j'avais déjà vu ton anatomie mais je dois dire que c'est toujours un plaisir de revoir Clint junior ! * regarde à droite * je rêve éveillé Tony est entrain de lécher de la glace à la vanille … blanc … sa porte à confusion rien que ça et en plus sur le torse de Steve * O * saignement du nez *... je vous dérange pas trop les mecs ?!

Steve : Ah non c'est pas ce que tu crois la glace de Tony est tombé ett ett

Tony : * slups* s'il est pas trop mignon quand il est gêné ! Hihi

Natasha : hum vii … * regarde à gauche * les cabines de la piscine sont en vue ! Yes ! Alors revérifions le matériel spécial fangirl en chaleur : jumelle ultra précision FAIT , Appareil photo professionnel avec un angle vu impeccable FAIT , mouchoir pour les saignements de nez FAIT ! C'est bon les filles ont y va * bave * oups … x)

J'entends des bruits suspect...

**''Murmure'' : '' Non Thor... abrutit va plus profondément … ouii … la c'est bienn ''**

**'' Loki que tu as la peau douce d'une blancheur immaculé tu es sur que je puisse la salir ainsi ?! '' **

**'' Mais oui idiot ! Maintenant fais ce que je te dis ! A genoux ! ''**

**'' Loki tu aime donner des ordres dit moi ''**

**'' Oui bien sur mais je n'aime pas que ça... vient je vais te montrer ce que j'aime faire de plus... '' **_* Bruit de carton qui tombe en fracas *_

Natasha : Ahhh Salut les garçons surtout continuer ce que vous faite c'est parfait ! Ehehehe

Loki : Oh espèce de sale/

Thor : Mon frère calme toi rhabillons nous plutôt je n'aime pas savoir cette simple humaine qui d'ailleurs à l'air de se vider de sang par ses cavités nasales te reluqué de la sorte !

Loki : u_u Thor elle te reluque aussi

Thor : Ah vraiment ! :D il faut dire que j'ai un corps d'athlète oui mesdames et des cheveux soyeux ainsi que/

Loki : Tais toi stupide primate bon qu'a faire de muscu !

Thor : tu dis ça parce que toi tu es frêle et pâle comme un suppositoire !

Loki : QUOI !

Natasha : Personnellement j'aime vos 2 corps je trouve qu'il s'assemble parfaitement bien et je pense que la plupart des femmes ici présente pense la même chose que moi * geste d'approbation de la metteuse en scène ! *

Loki : Mouaii... Passons retournons au boulot ! Qu'elle est le prochain mythe ?

Thor : Quoi ! J'ai juste droit à une petite gâterie pas plus T.T

Loki: Non pas plus et estime toi heureux Tss

Natasha : eu.. il faut que j'appelle Clint. Clinttttttttttt

Coulson : Désolé l'agent Barton est indisponible pour le moment.

Loki : Ah tien revoilà la nourrisse qui je dois dire ne fait absolument pas bien son travail non mais c'est vrai regarder moi ça y'en a 2 qui batifole dans la piscine tout nue et les 2 autres s'amuse à s'étaler des choses comestible sur le corps pour que l'autre les lèche ensuite Et mais c'est une SUPER idée ça ! Thor tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire ! Exécution !

Thor : Oui mon frère si ça me permet d'avoir plus de Loki nue implorant que j'y aille plus fort je suis à fond :D

Loki : u_u Thor soit gentil n'ouvre plus ta fucking bouche !

Thor : OUII :D

Loki : Imbécile heureux va !

Coulson : Hum !

Natasha : Ah oui vous disiez ?

Coulson : Le prochain mythe est celui de Narcisse mixé à d'autre mythe grecque !

Natasha : Parfait ! Et qui sont les protagonistes ?

Coulson : Loki sera Narcisse , Thor la nymphe qui le piège puis Loki deviendra Cupidon et pour changer Psyché sera jouer par vous agent Romanof acceptez vous cette mission ?!

Natasha : waaa je vais enfin jouer :D Oui je l'accepte !

Loki: Heinnn ! Narcisse je comprends mais Cupidon ta fumé un joint ?!

Coulson : c'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! Ce couple est volontairement bizarre pardon si ça ne vous convient pas mais il faut bien tout essayer dans la vie ! Je me charge de conter les histoires car les autres sont... occupé...

Natasha : c'est partie ! :)

**Narcisse & le Nymphe bien heureux.**

Coulson : Il était une fois dans la Grèce antique un jeune garçon emplit d'un tel charme que les dieux eux-même l'envier..

Tony :humm Je suis Ares ou Mars au chois dieu de la guerre ! Narcisse pfff quel frimeur celui là !

Coulson : u_u mon dieu ça fait mal au oreille tellement c'est médiocre ! Bref, Narcisse n'avait pas conscient de son pouvoir hypnotisant même si il c'était rendu compte qu'avec sa peau nacré aussi blanche que neige, ses fines lèvres roses, ses grand yeux vert qui devienne bleu selon l'environnement ainsi que son corps frêle mais robuste digne d'Apollon qui compte des mains avec de long doigt ( vous savez son qu'on dit sur les hommes au long doigt.. itwas'ntme ) et/

Tony : Bah ça va on a comprit il est très attractif cette hommes !

Coulson : * baffe derrière la tête * je n'ai pas fini ! ;) il plaisait donc autant aux jeunes femmes qu'aux jeunes hommes. Un beau jour Narcisse ce balade en forêt.

Loki : non je refuse de dire ça ! * fait le ou j'envoie Hulk ! * Tss... Ahh qu'elle belle journée le vent dans mes cheveux le doux parfum de la sève sur les arbres la douce sensation de l'herbe fraiche sous mes pieds pourquoi pas enlever cette toge si encombrante pour me rapprocher de mère nature, jme sens pas bien jpeux vomir * Hulk : puny puny god * et merde ! J'enlève j'enlève roo ! Il y a un étang pas loin allons profiter des joies d'une baignade matinale * bruit de feuillage * Ah il y a quelqu'un ?! Oh une petite marre de sang qui s'écoule de ce buisson ! Sort de là manant !

Thor : OHHHH que vous êtes beauuuu +O+

Loki : hein ? C'est quoi ce machin avec une chevelure blonde imposante qui me regarde avec un sourire nier sur le visage et de sublime yeux bleue rond comme des billes scintillantes ?!

Thor : Je suis une nymphe et je suis amoureux de vous :D

Loki : amoureux de moi ! Tss ou plutôt vous êtes amoureux de mon apparence ?!

Thor : non je vous aime vous avec votre caractère de capricieux malheureux :D

Loki : Capricieux...grrr .. Enfin bon je ne sais pas moi même à quoi je ressemble comment aimer ce visage...

Thor : Parce qu'il est parfait ! Je suis sur que si vous vous voyez vous même vous vous aimeriez aussi ! Bien que je dois dire votre corps est tout aussi parfaitement excitant * bave *

Loki : ah mais oui c'est vrai ! * court ce mettre dans l'eau * Ahhhhh c'est mieux ! Petit pervers vous me faite parlez et encore parlez pour que vous puisiez vous rincer l'œil ! Avoue !

Thor : Je plaide coupable ma grenouille :D

Loki : Grrrr

Thor : je viens vous rejoindre moi aussi :D

Loki : Ah non ne vient pas de frottez comme ça à moi ! … enfaite continue mon membre se dresse petit à petit …

Thor : Et tu aime ? :D Je vois que oui !

Loki : chut tu gâche tout ! Ahhh …. Oh mon reflet... Mais je suis MAGNIFIQUE ! Pousse toi ! Je vais le faire moi même ! Que je suis beau non je suis le plus beau de l'univers ! Ahh mon plaisir vient tout seul ! Ce jet est impressionnant ! Il faut dire qu'il faut être fou pour ne pas être émoustillé par un visage et un corps pareil ehehee

Thor : Oh non je refuse ! mon plus grand rivale de peut pas être toi même ! Je préfère te changer en plante carnivore !

Loki : QUOI !?

Coulson : c'est ainsi qu'après avoir rencontrer la nymphe Narcisse eut le malheur de voir son propre reflet qui le conduit à tomber éperdument amoureux de lui même c'est alors que le nymphe bien heureux trop jaloux de n'avoir vu obtenir celui ci le changea en fleur … désolé c'est la mythologie grecque qu'est-ce que vous voulez ils étaient déjà tous chouté a cette époque c'est obligé !

Natasha : Et voilà c'est tout pour cette séance en espérant que ça vous a plut et que vous continuerai à nous lire :D bien sur vous me direz mais il manque le 2ème mythe avec l'histoire de Psyché et Cupidon et bien justement l'auteur hésite … vous m'accordez le privilège de jouer ce rôle ou bien vous préférez que Thor s'en charge à nouveau ?

Loki : A vous de choisir mes fangils adoré ! * clin d'oeil *

Tony : ils vont carrément ce battre pour ce vicieux O_O et moi alors !

Steve : L'auteur vient de me dire que tu auras un rôle ^^

Tony : Parfait !

Clint : Bref voter pour le rôle de Psyché Natasha ( pour changer & pour l'originalité ) ou Thor ( la valeur sur ) ?

Coulson : Petit mot de l'auteur , elle s'excuse du retard et vous remercie infiniment de votre soutient et ça même de personne étrangère ça lui fait très très trèsss plaisir et elle espère que vous continuerez à la soutenir elle et ses magnifiques acteurs ici présent ps : non je vais pas dire un truc aussi prétentieux... ahh donc ps : VIVE AVENGERS ! COUREZ ACHETER LE DVD QUI VIENT DE SORTIR ! ON T'AIME LOKI MEME SI T'ES MALHEUREUSEMENT PAS SUR L'AFFICHE TOM HIDDLESTON POWER ! Bon voilà l'auteur aime les vilain garçon psychopathe encore une fangirls de l'armé de Loki ça u_u * grrr * oui chef ! Bonne nuit rêver de nous ! ^^ Quand à moi je retourne m'occuper des avengers, non Tony ça suffit pose moi ça ! Natasha dit lui quelques chose ! Raaaa

Thor : Monsieur Coulson est toujours très occupé Au revoir femelle Midgardienne à la prochaine :D

* * *

**Sondage : Psyché = Natasha ou Thor ? **

Merci pour tous ! :D


End file.
